DAY Z
by kyubi no oso
Summary: this is a zombie story with loss,love,and an unstable naruto,not crazy just a little more aggressive but less impulsive,also its a harem sort of but you'll see what i mean main pairing naruxhina side pairings will come as i go along
1. Chapter 1

_**Z DAY**_

_**STORY BY:KY**_

It started on a normal day,the end of the world came swift and one expected the world to end like this...goddamed zombies.

"Naruto behind you" kakashi shouted to naruto as he threw a kunai at the infected person behind his student."thanks kakashi" naruto said as he created a hundred or so clones to hold back the massive horde of undead ninja and civilians coming toward the group of surviving ninja. The group consisted of naruto,tenten,kakashi,sakura,ino,hinata,hanabi,konohamaru,kiba,shino,and were currently fighting their way back to the only safe,people inhabited place were heading for the hyuga compound their makeshift base while they tried to figure out how to stop this virus.

this had only started this morning only twelve hours ago life was normal naruto was eating ramen and talking to his friends about what jutsu they were learning."this only started this morning and yet its spread to the entire land of fire according to the messages they sent to the hokage tower"shikamaru said snapping naruto out of his daze."yeah i know but we have to move my clones can't keep them at bay for much longer...and i really want to get to the hokage to tell her about that bitch over there."Shikamaru looked skeptically at naruto,twelve hours ago he had been fawning over her,six hours ago he was avoiding her now he hated her it was weird."you're right lets get outta here" with that everyone ran out of the building they were in except naruto who created two clones,one to help create a rasengan,the other to help fuse wind chakra to the attack."now die you undead sacks a shit"naruto said charging his attack.

"RASENSHURIKEN" naruto yelled as he launched his attack into the mass of undead that were currently ripping through his clones to get at the attack obliterated a lot of the undead army in front of them but more soon replaced them"there is no end to them is there." naruto started to slump over but then a pair of arms locked around him holding him steady"i got you dobe"came a familiar voice right before he passed out. When he awoke he was being carried by kakashi and it looked like they were headed to the compound"what...what happened."kakashi shifted when he heard naruto"well looks like the blast from your attack sent you flying we found you in a crater just a few miles ahead of us." Naruto looked around and saw the compound a few blocks ahead but the undead seem to be crowding around the front team stopped on the roof of the building across the street"so what now" kiba said looking at the giant group of zombies.

"where the hell are all these thing coming from i mean come on there weren't even that many people in the village"kiba scratched his head in frustration."well my guess that they came here looking for food,the virus seems to make them seek out non-infected life forms to consume" shikamaru said in his thinking pose"yeah well i dont give a fuck i just wanna take a shower"ino said crossing her arms. Naruto hopped off kakashi's back and took out a flare and shot the green smoke into the long after four anbu came over the gate throwing kunai at the undead killing a few and gaining their anbu lead the infected to the right side of the gate"move team naruto"shouted one of the anbu fighting off the zombies.

kakashi was the last over the gate in the group then came three anbu"where is your fourth member" asked naruto looking at the female anbu in front."he...he's leading the dead away he'll be back...i hope" she whispered that last part audible to naruto the anbu went back to their posts naruto spoke up"so what now" all the shinobi looked at silver haired nin sighed "well me and you and shikamaru will go brief tsunade on the mission and deliver what supplies we gathered-""and tell her of the casualties"naruto interrupted."and the rest of you can go do whatever"kakashi then started walking to the hokages makeshift office naruto walked past sakura who shot him a weak smile he just clenched his fist and kept on walking like she did not exist.

when the three nin got to the HQ they knocked three time to let her know they were friendly "come in" came a raspy female voice they walked in to see a gray haired tsunade looking over was barely able to keep the genjutsu that were keeping her looking young due to the fact she had so much stress lately"i see you're back from your mission so tell me..."she paused and looked at the three nin then resting her gaze on naruto."naruto how'd the mission go"Naruto steeled himself and began slowly"as you know we went out on a twelve man mission to look for vital supplies and any survivors we could,we split into three man teams to quicken the search and lessen the risk of the infected to attack,the teams were me,shikamaru and ino/sakura,neji and rock lee/tenten,kiba and hinata/and lastly kakashi,konohamaru and teams were each tasked with finding certain supplies,everyone collected what they could carry and we met back at the small safe area in the hokage tower when we got a call from neji-sama"

tsunade realized that he had used the right honorific"continue" she said,he breathed in slowly and continued"when we got there neji had sakura haruno tied to a pole and was fighting off the infected,we all quickly dispatched them and realized that lee was missing,neji informed us that sakura was acting strange and that she trying to bolt for it not only putting herself in danger but also killing two of her friends in the process " tsunade put her hand over her mouth neji and lee are...but you sai-"naruto interrupted her"i said he was fighting off the undead but after that he revealed he had been bit in the fight and told us to we came back here"tsunade just sat there with tears in her eyes.

"is that all naruto"she said through sobs"no actually there is something i would like to talk to you alone about"she nodded and said"yes just give me an hour or two to regain my thoughts naruto" he nodded and the three of the shinobi left the room and went their separate couldn't help but think of this morning when this all started

:flashback:

naruto was heading to the hokage's office as fast as he could he needed to notify tsunade of the situation at the front gate when he reached the door he waved to shizune and went he opened the first door he heard voices in the room ahead "so you would just leave everything and naruto so you can go find a schoolyard crush"there was a came sakuras voice"to be honest i asked naruto to do one thing and he couldn't do it so as far as i'm concerned he can jump off a bridge"Naruto burst into the room with his head bumped sakura as he headed for the desk of the hokage,he reached into his pouch and pulled out a red headband and set it on the desk.

"baa-chan choji is dead and...there is someone at the gate to see you..he has a hostage."

_ky:so this is a test chapter and is short the other chapters will be longer_

_ja:soooo this is what you been doin_

_KY:go away _

_ja:ok...but ill be back_

_ky:anyway have a good day or night or midday afternoon or _

_JA: just get it over with _

_Ky:i know im crazy ...bye _


	2. Chapter 2

first off sorry for the wait computer went kaput so the first chapter went well so i thought hey here comes another,and to Risen Serpent 606 thanks for the support girl/dude so this next one is for you and to anyone else who read feel free to give me ideas i will gladly accept feedback and tips and as always lets get raw.

Naruto burst into the room with his head hung and bumped sakura as he headed for the desk of the hokage,he reached into his pouch and pulled out a red headband and set it on the desk.

"baa-chan choji is dead and...there is someone at the gate to see you..he has a hostage."tsunade's eyes widen and she stands"what happened you can tell me on the way"as naruto,sakura,and tsunade make there way to the front gate he explains that a masked man with a sword rushed the guards at the front gate,killed choji by beheading and is now holding ino yamanaka hostage."hes got ino pig"sakura blurts out as they hop from rooftop to rooftop"thats what i said isn't it pinky"naruto said as cold as possible,still mad from her earlier comment about him jumping off a scoffed and they made the short trip to the gate in silence.

they reached the gate and the masked man was holding a kunai to the blonde girls neck"so the hokage has finally come to save her ninja to bad for the fat one,but i had to prove a point."the man said pointing to the decapitated corpse of choji"you come to my village kill one of my ninja take another hostage and then you talk to me as if you hold any power here...just who the hell do you think you are"the man just chuckled at tsunades outburst."who am i heheh who am i..i am the person whos going to bring this village to its knees once and for all" the hokage laughed "you and what army."

the man smiled under his mask"glad you asked...you see outside this gate is an army of undead ninja just itching to get a taste of you all,all i have to do is blow this gate open and its bye bye leaf village."the hokage stepped back a few steps"so its true people really have been spotting dead people walking and eating other people"the man laughed"yes its true….but you can avoid that by giving me what i want."tsunade steeled herself and spoke"what do you want"the man quickly retorted with"not what but who ,i want naruto uzumaki and sakura haruno"the hokage looked at the ground in a defeated way then started laughing"so thats what this is about sasuke uchiha."the masked man laughed taking off his mask revealing not sasuke not even a man but a woman with black hair and dark skin"no not sasuke just someone he is paying to bring his precious teammates to him alive."

sakura perked up at the sound of that"really he wants us"she said full of hope,naruto stepped forward."i'll go but first you have to let ino go"the hokage looked at naruto with a 'are you crazy look' and said "naruto what are you-"she was cut off bye naruto saying"i cant let anyone else die today because of me...so come on pinky lets go."they both jumped over to the girl and she released Ino"see no one else even had to die"the three leap over the gate and into the tree all stop and turn to see hundreds of walking corpses trying to get in the front gate"and by the way when i said no else had to die…"the masked girl said quickly running through hand signs"i lied fire style:rising serpent" [{au}see what i did there lol ok back to the story]

as she said that a giant snake made of flame erupted from her hand and blew a hole in the gate and the undead poured in"nooooo!" naruto shouted quickly creating a clone and then a rasengan sending it into the girl,who flew away spinning and smoking."naruto wait for me"sakura screamed as the blonde leapt away toward the village that was now under attack by a small army of undead."goddamnit i knew this would happen"naruto said jumping from tree to tree"naruto theres no way you could have known about this." Naruto ignored the pinkette and made a clone quickly forming a rasengan"no more of my friends are dying today!" he screamed and lunged at the small army and blasted a hole in their quickly started fighting alongside his fellow shinobi"kakashi where are the anbu" naruto said noticing that they were nowhere to be found"they are helping the civilians get to the shelter."

Kakashi then roundhouse kicked a zombie into a shop,it went through solid stone and it just got back up and charged at the nearest ninja."what the hell these things won't stay down"screamed a nearby ninja,just then kakashi got a report on his headset."understood...EVERYONE FALL BACK"everyone heard and started retreating.A few of the unlucky ninjas who were injured got caught and eaten"these things are eating people" said kiba jumping onto a rooftop alongside naruto and kakashi."so why did we fall back sensei" naruto asked his silver haired teacher "because if you get bitten by them you turn so it would be better to just stay up here and fight them with ranged weapons."they sat there throwing kunai after kunai,shuriken after shuriken,but the waves of undead seemed to be endless.

"So whats going on kakashi" shikamaru jumped down on the roof "well shikamaru we are to combat them with long ranged attacks due to the fact that if you are bitten then you turn."Shikamaru sighed and jumped away to tell everyone else"so what now kakashi sensei"kakashi shrugged."i have no idea other than if the wander too close to us we use kunai or shuriken to eliminate them"the blonde ninja nodded and set his eyes on the undead as they ran around obviously pissed.'what the hell is going on what would cause these people to come back to life and eat other people' naruto thought to himself 'well my best guess kit is that someone *cough*kabuto*cough* was attempting to use an altered version of edo tensei'

Karuma offered 'you might be right karuma but we need to know for sure' naruto was cut from his mental conversation by sakura "naruto we need to talk."The pinkette grabbed his sleeve and put on her best im sorry look"i'm listening"he said and turned to face the girl."look i know i hurt you but i didnt mean it i was just mad at tsunade for all the things she was saying,you know you're one of my closest friends"naruto laughed "was one of your closest friends now you get to be on my avoid till im not mad anymore list"the blonde got a serious face"but you are still part of my team and a friend so you know i'll help you if i can."The girl smiled and nodded "ok"

The shinobi waited for an hour before there was a distress call from tsunade on the communicator "tsunade to kakashi come in kakashi"kakashi put down his book and pressed the button"kakashi here." "kakashi the shelters were compromised we are heading to the hyuga compound with the remaining survivors you should all come immediately"kakashi sighed "yes ma'am right away"  
>-end flashback-<br>Naruto was pulled out of his flashback by hanabi who bumped into him"hey hanabi-chan"naruto smiled and gave his trademark young teen smiled at him and said "hey naruto-kun hinata was looking for ya"naruto nodded and ran off to find the lavender haired ran to her room in the compound and found her crying on her bed,he walked over slowly and put his hand on her back"just let it all out" he tried to comfort his friend."Oh naruto"she cried and wrapped her arms around him"why...why,first i lose my father to this damn thing now the closest thing i had to a brother."He knew how she felt he had liked hizashi and was finally getting to be friends with neji"i know hime but there is no point in crying yourself to death,trust me i know"

Hinata squeezed the blonde tighter"i know naruto but i just cant help it"naruto started stroking her head softly"i know...i know."  
>The next morning naruto awoke with hinata lying on his chest and his shirt was covered in tears,he waited for her to wake up before woke up and said"naruto-kun what are you doing in my room..i could get used to it"naruto laughed"yeah i bet you could but i don't think you would want to have to share me."She shot up and said"what do you mean" naruto rubbed the back of his neck and sighed"well i sent a clone to talk to tsunade last night and-<br>-flashback-  
>naruto was standing in the makeshift office of tsunade and she was obviously buzzed on the verge of being drunk"so wat did you wanna talk abou"she said slurring"well gi-sama i would like to tell you how neji and lee died."naruto stated as though he was being tortured"as much as i hate to say it sakura was the cause by trying to flee to go find sasuke and leaving lee and neji to fend off the hoard she attracted to cause a distraction"tsunade swayed as she listened."ok so she tried to run off and go find the bastard uchiha,i will deal with her..but there is somthin i wanna talk*hic*to you about."naruto nodded and said "what is it" tsunade smiled a perverted smile and said"well since da akimichi are gone the nara are almost gone and the uchiha are gone i need to rein-reins-aww fuck it you will be part of a clan restoration act."<p>

"what….is that " naruto said hesitantly,tsunade smiled"well from here on out you are a polygamist."Naruto still very confused asked"and that would be"tsunade sighed "it means that you will have more than one wife in order to make as many children as possible"  
>-End Flashback-<br>"so yeah"naruto said finishing his story,hinata only stared with her mouth open."so..i..i would have to share you" she said blushing furiously"yeah seems so"naruto smiled. "dont act as if you aren't enjoying this" the fox chuckled "shut up kurama"naruto said out loud which made hinata blink and stare. "what he say"she asked as naruto got up to stretch "ummm he said...it doesn't matter."Hinata thought for a second then turned crimson red "was it something dirty"naruto laughed nervously "no got to go bye"and with that he ran off. "well looks like its just me and you agian "she said as she pulled a box from under the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

well the last chapter needs an explanation,well you see me and my partner ja were challenged to make a fic that was both a zombie fic and a harem fic to "test" our being the guys we are we were like challenge accepted so yeah but if you have any critisizim please let us know we would apreciate it...so(ja)just get to the damn chapter you procrastinating asshole (me)fine as always lets get raw enjoy

Naruto was walking around the compound when he bumped into a familiar purple haired woman "hey anko-chan" naruto smiled at the snake woman in front of him smiled evilly "hey naruto-kun what are you doing handsome"the snake charmer leaned forward slightly showing some blushed and turned his head "nothing just going to see if the hokage needs someone to do a run into the village for supplies."Anko's grin grew wider "how bout i go with you i wanna talk to you anyway"naruto smiled "ok."

With that they made their way to the the way anko said "so a birdy told me that you are now allowed to have multiple wives...a maximum of five i heard."Naruto sighed "who the fuck told you that"anko laughed "all the women that are still alive are talking about it."naruto sweat dropped 'great like i dont have enough to deal with now that the dead are walking around.'

"yeah its true….wait why do care"now it was anko's turn to blush "no reason just like teasing you"naruto got in her face "is that all."She turned red enough to put hinata to shame "i have no other reason t..to other than teasing you"naruto smiled. "Ok sure...oh and anko before we go in"he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered "your heart is racing like a jackrabbit."With that he walked into the hokage's makeshift office,leaving anko standing there cheeks burning.

"So naruto what do you want it clearly must be important since you burst in here unannounced" tsunade said putting a familiar orange book under her stack of papers. "I thought that you didn't like pervy-sensei's books." tsunade blushed a little and smiled "i didn't but its all i have left of him." Naruto's smile faded "im sorry baa-chan i-"she quickly cut him off "its ok what do you need."

Naruto walked out of the hokage's office empty handed,she had already sent out kakashi and a team of now naruto was going to have nothing to do 'dammnit im so fuckin bored' his thoughts however were cut short by a certian pink haired girl bummping into him. "naruto im so glad i found you i have to tell you something"sakura grabed his sleave. "what ever it is i don't want to hear it bitch"she let go of him and tears welled in her eyes "naruto will you just fuckin listen!" she screamed."please i didnt mean for neji or lee to die...and it is now haunting my dreams i couldn't even sleep last night all i can hear is lee screaming...but i didn't alert the dead..sasuke did,he was in the village i seen him."Naruto perked his ears and grabbed sakura and lead her into an empty room. They sat in silence for a few moments before"i know hes here,and you say he caused neji and lee to be killed."

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes "so you believe me right naruto...i didn't say anything cause i thought you would think i was crazy or somethin."Naruto sighed "yeah i believe you about you seeing him,because he saved me from a hoard of the undead when i stayed behind to let you guys escape"sakura grabbed his shirt. "So when we found you in that crater.."naruto gently grabbed her hand and took it off his shirt "yeah he must have put me there...but why?" they stood in silence for a few minutes before sakura broke it "so maybe he's trying to help." Naruto scoffed "yeah and maybe he didn't send that crazy masked bitch to get us either" sakura slumped a little."well maybe he only cares about us...I mean we are his old teammates and he did look at you like a brother for a time." Naruto's eyes glazed over as he recalled the short time sasuke had actually been nice and even called him his brother."yeah maybe but...it doesn't matter...and sakura I'm..sorry for calling you those things but." Naruto paused "but you hurt me bad" she looked down and a tear fell "i know."

Naruto walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob before sakura grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Naruto pulled back and stared wide eyed at the pink haired girl in front of him. "What the fuck...was that for" naruto asked dumbfounded. Sakura just blushed and turned her head " n-no reason." Naruto pulled the door open and said "i...I don't care what that was just don't do it ever again, I still don't trust you pinky, but we're still friends...ok." He left a smiling girl standing in the room, not knowing the seeds he would reap from that which he had sown.

Naruto walked to the front gate of the compound and jumped to the top, looking at the people he used to call friends as they tried to break down the gate. "I'm sorry this happened to you all...if I can't find a cure for this...the least I can do is put you to rest" naruto said aloud. He stood there waiting for Kakashi and his team until the Sun started to set "Where is he" naruto said as he jumped down from the gate. He started to head to the hokage's room/office until he saw her walking toward him rather briskly.

She stopped in front of him and said "naruto...Kakashi lost his team and is held up in my office in the hokage tower." Naruto stiffened as he heard this and sighed "dammit...well I'm going to get him" tsunade stopped him. "No naruto you will wait until the morning, I'm sending you,sakura,and tenten" naruto frowned "but by then it could be too late baa-chan." Tsunade's gaze softened " I know Naruto but it's not safe at night...you may be immune but we're not." With that naruto gave up ' she's right, I'm immune but the others could get hurt or even die' he thought. 'Don't worry kit he'll be fine, that man is tougher than nails'

The next day naruto was already standing at the gate when the other two arrived. "Naruto how long have you been out here" sakura asked in a concerned tone. He turned showing his eyes were red with black slits " he's asleep now, he insisted on staying here all night...I'll wake him." "Thank you karuma-sama"sakura said as his eyes closed for a few seconds and then opened them revealing his normal ocean blue ones."let's go" was all he said as he jumped over the gate.

(Au) well this chapter is a little short but I've had some issues but I digress, this story is going to (spoiler alert...kinda) take an awesome and sad turn on the next few chapters so be prepared to cry,laugh,and be in...well as always review and have a rawsome day/afternoon/night/I'm-a-boss-and-just-try-to-say-other-wise week. Bye 


	4. Chapter 4

Well chapter four is here so...let's get raw enjoy

Sakura followed naruto over the wall,tenten right behind her. "Dammit naruto slow down" Sakura said landing beside naruto on the small building that was closest to the compound. "Look at them Sakura...people we used to call friends,family it's just all so..." naruto paused. "What naruto"Sakura asked "fucked its all so fucked...what do you think tenten."

Tenten sighed" naruto I really don't know anymore...I" she stopped and sighed "it's all so fucked." Naruto nodded and said "yeah...well let's go" with that naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop,heading towards the hokage tower. Once they landed on the building across the tower they saw something they couldn't quite understand. They saw a tall,tanned man fighting off the dead in front of the building. The man wore a headband ,of a village they had never seen before, over his eyes so it seemed he couldn't see. He wore a black pair of fingerless gloves,black pair of what seemed to be sweatpants,a black hoodie with red trim,and lastly his hair was in dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail.

He slashed through the last zombie in front of the building. He then turned his head toward the three shinobi,as if he could see them. He disappeared and reappeared in front of them "hello lady's and jinchuuriki-San my name is Yukio" he said with a bow. Naruto had gotten into a fighting stance but dropped it when the man introduced himself. "I'm Sakura haruno" Sakura said giving the presumably blind man a wave. "Sakura he can't see you" naruto said with a sweatdrop "on the contrary uzumaki- san I can see you just fine...stop flipping me off." Naruto got wide eyed "how can you see us...and how the hell do you know my name" the man smiled. "Because I've been looking for you" tenten stepped in and put a kunai to the man's throat.

"And why are you looking for him" the man simply smiled and snapped his fingers and the weapon turned to liquid metal. Tenten quickly dropped it in fear of being burned "how did you do that!" she screamed alerting a few of the undead."my kekkei genkai allows me to do lots of things and as to why I'm after naruto is my own business...but I assure you that I mean him no harm" he said while throwing several shuriken at the few undead that were below. "How in the hell...ok buddy how do you do these things without seeing what it is you're doing" Sakura said, the man just laughed "i'll tell you later right now I'm in the middle of freeing the white fang from this building."

With that the man turned and disappeared, naruto and the two girls just stood there for a minute. "Can we trust him" Sakura said to no one in particular "it doesn't matter,right now we need to get to kakashi-sensei." Naruto jumped into the street,hitting the ground running.

Yukio's pov

'So where are you white fang' Yukio thought standing in the lobby of the hokage tower. Yukio sighed and lifted his forehead protector revealing solid black eyes,no pupil,no iris,just a solid black pair of eyes. "17 chakra signatures above, one living" Yukio said as he covered his eyes again. "So your eyes can see chakra...that's cool" Yukio heard a voice and turned to see three chakra signatures,one male two female. "But why lift your protector if you can see through it" asked a curious Sakura

"If you must know it's because it,not only drains chakra, but also because I can only see ten feet in all directions when its covered due to the complex...i'll give you the full synopsis later" Yukio said giving the girl a smile that could melt any "nerds" heart. Sakura blushed and managed to sputter out "o-ok" naruto just rolled his eyes. "Ok Sakura enough fantasizing about the blind swordsman over here" Sakura let out an eep and quickly tried to change the subject. "Ummm so where is kakashi" Yukio turned and smiled "well he's trapped in a small room up stairs...probably a broom closet" Naruto tried to stifled a giggle,but failed. He burst out in laughter "what's so funny naruto" tenten said confused "kakashi's trapped in the closet hahahahahahahaha" the rest of them,except for Yukio, burst into fits of laughter as well. Yukio drew his sword, Sakura noticed and stopped laughing "oh no please don't stop you're actually making things easier on me" he said as all the infected came barreling down the stairs.

"Oh shit naruto get ready" Sakura said snapping him out of his laughter. The first undead to reach them was quickly decapitated by Yukio,the next two got kunai sent in between their eyes by tenten. The next three were dispatched by naruto courtesy of a small rasengan, Sakura punched two and knocked their heads clean off. The other nine were either decapitated by Yukio or hit in the head with kunai thrown by tenten. When they were all dead Yukio was the first to speak "I..I have the weirdest boner right now...I like you...tenten was it" the girl simply blushed. "Well you guys took your sweet time" kakashi said coming down the stairs.

Yukio bowed and said "sir it has been a long time" kakashi's eye grew wide but then smiled. "Yukio, how have you been" said the silver haired jounin "good sir...but you know why I'm here"

Well guys there you go I've noticed that no one is really leaving reviews and that's cool but I'm going to explain some things. First off there are no lemons in this unless someone either wants to write it for me or want to give me tips cause I'm not a perv I repeat NOT A PERV. Ok secondly I'm thinking of dropping the whole C.R.A thing entirely. And lastly I think I'm going to update weekly with smaller chapters or monthly with with larger chapters tell me what you think. Also this story is not going to end until I get bored which could take years so yeah...as always have a good morning,evening,midsummer night.


End file.
